


Online Friends, Offline Rivals

by Thornrose270



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Dramatic Irony, Friendship, Secret Identity, groupchat, if something doesn't exist, make it yourself, there are not enough chatfics in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornrose270/pseuds/Thornrose270
Summary: Kaito didn't have very high expectations when Aoko asked him to use this website with her, I mean, talking to strangers on the internet is supposed to be a bad thing, not something you actively seek out! but it'll be a good boredom cure, at least.It was more than a good boredom cure, it was the igniting spark to fabulous friendships and new allies, something new to look forward to everyday. even if it did mean trying to keep KID a secret from a ton of super smart people.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Sera Masumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Online Friends, Offline Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me! The author! I have brought you a DCMK chatfic, of which I noticed a discernable lack. I don't know why, the possibilities are ENDLESS! as I'm about to demonstrate.
> 
> Special Thanks to my sister/beta for looking this over for me, and for several people on discord for helped me brainstorm for this. you guys are great.
> 
> Username Index:
> 
> BlueChild - Nakamori Aoko  
> SmartYetDumb - Kuroba Kaito  
> NotABoy - Sera Masumi
> 
> 1 - Sera Masumi  
> 2 - Kuroba Kaito

**Direct message between BlueChild and SmartYetDumb**

**BlueChild**

Hey

Kaito

**SmartYetDumb**

Yeah? 

**BlueChild**

Aoko just found this site where you can talk to strangers!

**SmartYetDumb**

Isn’t that something that children are specifically told NOT to do?

**BlueChild**

Bakaito.

Despite Aoko’s name she’s not a child!

And besides, it’s an online chatroom thing

You get put in a chat with a random person

**SmartYetDumb**

That sounds less bad universal rules wise yeah

**BlueChild**

Not like you care about most rules anyway

**SmartyYetDumb**

I care about some!

**BlueChild**

That's why Aoko said most, not all!

Aoko’s just glad you care about as many as you do

**SmartYetDumb**

Happy to please!

**BlueChild**

Anyway, Aoko wants to try it out

**SmartYetDumb**

Then why are you here texting me instead of your random stranger?

**BlueChild**

Aoko doesn’t want to try it alone!

**SmartYetDumb**

Isn’t that the entire point?

**BlueChild**

We don’t have to be talking to each other

Aoko just wants to share experiences afterwards

**SmartYetDumb**

Alright then

I don’t have anything else going on at the moment!

**BlueChild**

Really?

Thank you Kaito!

**SmartYetDumb**

Happy to please

\----------

_ Happy Chatting! _

1 I have a motorcycle

2 I too, have a motorcycle

1 fantastic, you’re already better than the last 4 people i’ve talked too

2 oh? What were they like?

1 boring

2 ah

1 either that or creepy

2 I’ll try my hardest to not fall into either category

1 eh, you’re already fine

2 so how did you end up on this site anyway?

1 I was bored out of my mind

2 fair, I had a friend drag me into it

1 ah nice

2 she wants to ‘exchange stories’ afterwards, got any stories?

1 lots, what do you wanna know?

2 best day of your life, go

1 that is an incredibly hard question to answer

2 I know right?

1 I mean the best day of my life HAS to be when I met him for the first time, but that was also the first time I ever watched someone die, so.

2 oh wow, so a healthy mix of good and bad then

1 meeting a guy, and watching someone die is a good mix?

2 well I found new purpose in life the same day I discovered my dad used to be a wanted criminal, so

1 fair point

2 so what makes this mystery guy so great that it offsets watching someone die?

1 he made my brother smile when I couldn’t

2 how old were you??

1 about 6

2 ah, child logic

1 and I wasn’t even super close to the death anyway, some robbers crashed their car through a barrier

2 ah that’s not too bad then

1 you ever watched someone die?

2 my previously mentioned criminal father

1 yikes

2 you said FIRST time you’ve ever watched someone die, is it very common?

1 more common that I would like, I would like it to never happen though so any is crossing the line

2 fair fair

1 have YOU got any interesting stories? Besides the criminal father, i mean

2 many! What would you like to know?

1 tell me about your weirdest classmate

2 that’s so hard I have so many

1 the person who would claim that title in our class barely attends, i’m jealous

2 I have to go with this one girl, she claims she's a witch

1 spicy

2 I’m inclined to believe her, with how accurate some of her supposed divinations are

1 ooOOooh cool

2 my friend is calling me to exchange stories

1 awe but I don’t wanna go talk to another creep

2 do you have discord? We could pick this up later over there

1 I do! I’m NotABoy#****

2 at the moment I’m SmartYetDumb#****

1 at the moment? Are you one of those guys who keeps changing their discord name?

2 possibly

-2 disconnected-

-1 disconnected-

\----------

**Direct message between NotABoy and SmartYetDumb**

**NotABoy**

Hey 2 this is you right

**SmartYetDumb**

Tis I

**NotABoy**

Hey, if you change your name all the time

What am I supposed to refer to you as?

**SmartYetDumb**

You’re the first person I talk to on here who doesn’t know my real name

**NotABoy**

Get a life

**SmartYetDumb**

I have one, it’s just not digital

**NotABoy**

Ouch

**SmartYetDumb**

Call me Kei

**NotABoy**

Is that your real name?

**SmartYetDumb**

No

It’s a pun

**NotABoy**

Do I get to know the context for this pun?

**SmartYetDumb**

No

I’ll be back in a bit, I have to give a summary of the last half hour to my friend

**NotABoy**

I’ll be here when you get back

Just sitting here until then

Bored

Out of my mind

Come back Kei I’m so bored

\----------

**Direct message between BlueChild and SmartYetDumb**

**BlueChild**

Kaito

Hey Kaito!

@SmartYetDumb

I got off!

**SmartYetDumb**

I noticed

**BlueChild**

That was so fun!

Aoko will probably do it again sometime!

**SmartYetDumb**

So what happened?

**BlueChild**

Aoko made a friend!

**SmartYetDumb**

Really?

I did too

**BlueChild**

Kaito did?

No way

**SmartYetDumb**

Do you doubt my natural charisma and social skills?

**BlueChild**

Don’t you have to be in person in order for most of your tactics to work?

**SmartYetDumb**

Maybe I made a friend all on my own

WITHOUT tricks

**BlueChild**

Not possible

**SmartYetDumb**

What do you call yourself then?

**BlueChild**

Kaito gave Aoko a rose the first time they met!

Using a magic TRICK!

**SmartYetDumb**

I’ll give you that one

**BlueChild**

Give Aoko proof of supposed new friend later, and I’ll believe you

**SmartYetDumb**

Alright, challenge accepted

It doesn’t look like it’ll be that hard of a challenge

**BlueChild**

ANYWAY

Aoko’s new friend is a girl from Osaka!

Where is Kaito’s new friend from?

**SmartYetDumb**

Never asked

**BlueChild**

More evidence that they aren’t real…

**SmartYetDumb**

Oi!

What I DID learn is that they watched a car wreck when they were six!

**BlueChild**

Why would you talk about something like that with a person you JUST met?

**SmartYetDumb**

I thought you wanted cool stories

So I asked for cool stories

**BlueChild**

Aoko continues to wonder why this person would be your friend

**SmartYetDumb**

They have good taste, obviously

**BlueChild**

Aoko disagrees 

**SmartYetDumb**

WOW ok

I know who my real friends are

My real friend is definitely the person I met less than an hour ago

Goodbye Aoko, I’m leaving to go be with my REAL friend…

**BlueChild**

Aoko continues to wonder why this person would be your friend…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life force, and are much appreciated!


End file.
